1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to monitoring motion and, more specifically, to a method, system, and computer program product for monitoring patterns of motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations in which being able to detect movements of a person's body, to detect problematic patterns, to provide configurable alerts when problematic patterns are detected, and in some cases, to provide the location of the individual at the time that the pattern occurs, could have a profound impact on the long-term physical welfare of the individual. Presently, there are no comprehensive, inexpensive, convenient and easily portable solutions to address this problem.